


Coming home

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Past, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sad Niall, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam takes Niall's back to Ireland to see his parent's grave





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have Ben wanting to write for a while now. I hope you all enjoy it and getting to know a little more. Also Niall's brother Gregg isn't in this story x

Liam packed his suitcase, making sure he had everything he needed, it wasn't much, they were only going away for two days but he knew these days could be very hard. Today, Liam was taking his two youngest slaves, Niall and Harry to Ireland. It started a few weeks ago, Niall was down and not talking to anyone. Liam asked his slave what was wrong and Niall told him that the day was his parent's anniversary of their death. He also started talking about how he hadn't been to their grave for years, ever since had been sold and shipped to England.

Liam felt bad for the boy, he saw the hurt in his eyes that he decided to do something special for Niall. He told the boy that he could take him to Ireland for a few days so he could see the grave. Niall nearly cried, thanking his master and telling him how great he was. Liam had planned the trip, they would go by plane and spend two nights at a lovely hotel. Harry was coming as well, last time Liam went away for business Harry didn't take it very well so Liam decided to take the youngest slave along as well. His two oldest slaves Louis and Sophia would stay at his parent's while they were away.

Liam had everything and zipped up the suitcase, the driver would be here soon to first drop of Louis and Sophia and then drop Liam, Niall and Harry of at the airport. He knew these next few days would be hard for Niall but he was happy that the boy could go back home for a few days.

 

"Are you ready Niall?" Liam asked as he walked into the the boy's room seeing him fold some jumpers. "Yes master, just a few more things." Niall said looking miles away. "You ok darling?" Liam asked as Niall looked up. "I don't know, it's weird, going home." Niall said honestly as Liam hugged him, wanting him close.

"I know it's going to be hard baby, but I'll be here for you all the time." Liam said. "And are you ok with Harry coming?" "Yeah that's fine." Niall replied as Liam gave him a kiss. "We'll be going soon, finish packing." Liam said as Niall obeyed and went back to packing as Liam went to check on the others. 

Liam went downs stairs with his suitcase to find Harry standing at the door, with his suitcase in his hand and wrapped up warm. "You all ready kitten?" Liam asked the young boy who just nodded. "I'm a little tired though daddy." Harry said, the poor boy was a little nervous going on a plane for the first time and he had been up most of the night thinking about it. "Don't worry, you can have a little nap on the plane." Liam replied as he gave Harry a quick kiss. 

Louis and Sophia came down with their suitcases they both knew how important this trip would be for Niall and they were happy he could go with Liam and Harry. The last to come down was Niall, who walked down slowly as he looked at Liam, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Have we all got everything?" Liam asked as the slaves nodded and Liam doubled checked as well. "Great we're good to go." Liam said as the master and slaves left the house, ready for their trip.

"Don't worry darling, we'll take good care of them." Karen said to her son as she said goodbye to him and Niall and Harry. Liam said a goodbye to Sophia and Louis, he was going to miss them so much but he had promised them a day each to themselves with Liam when they got back. Niall and Harry said goodbye as well, they were going to miss there friend but it was only  
going to be a few days. They all said there goodbyes as Liam finally left with his two youngest slaves, ready for this long awaited trip.

The flight wasn't long, Niall and Harry had never flown before so they were both fascinated by it. When they finally got to Ireland, they got picked up and driven straight to the hotel. Niall looked outside as his mind raced. It had been so long since he was home, so much had changed and Niall didn't really know how to react to being home after all these years, he didn't really feel anything. 

They got to the hotel, it was dark outside and the master and slaves were tired from the journey. Liam booked the three in and they went to their room. It was a spacious room with three beds and a view of the city. Harry was on the verge of sleep as Liam suggested the boy to have a nap, Harry just nodded and went to the nearest bed, falling asleep straight away. 

"Niall." Liam said as he put his suitcase on the bed. "Would you like some room service? We can have some food in the room if you want." There was no answer as Liam looked up and saw Niall looking out the window, his face blank. "Baby?" Liam said as he went to his Irish slave. "Are you ok?" Niall looked at his master, his face unreadable. "I don't know if I'm honest." Niall said as he looked down. 

"How should I feel?" Niall asked Liam. "Should I be sad or excited?" "Niall, you feel however you should feel, it's what you feel in your heart." Liam replied, not knowing what else to say. He knew this trip would be hard for Niall and he just hoped Niall would find some peace. "Can we have some food brought up?" Niall asked. "Of course angel, it's been a long day." Liam said as he kissed Niall and then went to get a menu.

Later on, room service came as Liam, Niall and Harry sat at the table and ate dinner. "So what will happen tomorrow?" Niall asked his master. "Well we will have breakfast in the morning and then you and me will go to the cemetery." Liam said, he had already booked a car for the morning. "We will be here for one more night and get the plane home the next morning." Both slaves just nodded as they finished their meal. Soon enough, the three had gone to bed after a long day expect for Niall. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling, tomorrow was going to be a hard day for him. 

 

The morning came as the master and slaves had a quick breakfast before setting of for the cemetery. Liam had decided to keep Harry at the hotel in the room. He knew Harry would be ok in the hotel and Liam thought it would be better if Niall had some privacy during this hard time.

"So baby, do not leave the room at all while we are away. Lunch will be bought up for you at 12 and we will be back before dinner. Any problems call me on the mobile." Liam said to Harry as the youngest slave nodded, he was going to miss master and Niall but he knew this day was important for Niall. "Niall are you ready to go?" Liam called as Niall nodded all dressed and ready to go. "Ok Harry, we will see you in a few hours." Liam said as he hugged his slave and said goodbye. Harry then went to niall and gave him a hug. "Good luck Niall hope its ok today." Harry whispered and Niall hugged him back, he appreciated the gesture from Harry. Soon Liam and Niall left the hotel.

 

Niall started to feel nervous, it had been so long since he saw his mother and father's grave, he didn't know how to react. When they died, his parents had no money left so they were given cheap basic grave stones to be buried in by the council. Liam saw how nervous Niall was, he held his hand wanting to help the boy. 

They soon turned up at the cemetery, it was quiet with only a few people there. Niall looked out of the window, his stomach was turning as he noticed master was looking at him. "Are you ok Niall?" Liam asked calmly. "Yeah, it's just been so long." Niall replied, he knew where his parents were buried so he got the courage and got out of the car. 

 

The wind was cold on Niall's skin as he and Liam walked towards the grave. He was tempted to walk away but he knew Liam did this for himself it would only be right to finally see the grave. Niall could finally see the grave, his nerves were taking over him, this was it. There he saw his mother and father's grave.

It was only small, Niall's parents were buried together with a small peddle. Niall started at it for a moment, the last time he saw the grave was when he was only 8, a few days before he got sold of as a slave to England. Master and slave stood quiet for a while, Liam knew Niall needed this time. "Would you like me to give you some privacy?" Liam asked. "Yes if that's ok." Niall replied. "No problem darling, I'll just be over the bench, I'm going to give my mum a quick call to check on Louis and Sophia." Liam said as he left the boy by himself.

Niall went closer to the grave, kneeling down as he looked at the words on the stone. "Here lies Bobby Horan and Maura Horan. May they rest in peace." That's was it, Niall had nothing to do with the funeral or the burial, he just ran away and lived on the streets for many years. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last few years, Liam gave him an amazing life and Niall couldn't be more grateful.

 

"Hey ma, hey da." Niall said to the grave. "It's been so long since I've been here, I miss you both. So much has changed since I've been here, I was captured by slave traders, they sold me to England, I had some hard years but I found someone." Niall looked over to Liam who was talking on his phone to Louis. 

"That's Liam, he's my master but he's the kindest most amazing man I have ever met, he loves me, takes care of me, I have an amazing family with Louis, Sophia and Harry. You would really like them. We all have a good life." Niall paused for a moment, the nerves had left his body and now he was feeling better.

"I miss you both so much, I wish you were here. I'm glad to see you both. I'll come again." Niall went up and gave the stone a touch. "I love you." He said as he stood up and walked to Liam. Liam was watching him as Niall walked back. "You ok?" Liam asked as Niall went and hugged him. 

"Thank you for being me here master, I needed it." Niall said as Liam smiled. "No problem darling. If you ever want to come back just let me know." Liam replied as the two sat down for a while, watching the world go by. "We should get back to the hotel, getting cold." Niall said as master and slave stood up and walked back to the car. Niall took one last look at the grave and whispered a goodbye, knowing he will be back soon.

 

"We lived in a one bedroom house, I had a small bed at the side of y parents bed." Niall told Liam as they drove back to the hotel. "We had nothing. When mum and dad died, I had no family to go to, no money, nothing." Liam held Niall's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go though Niall." "It's ok. It made me stronger. I'm glad I could see their grave after so long. Also I have my new family now, I have you guys." Niall said as he cuddled to Liam as they got closer to the hotel, he was ready to go home now.

"I'm fine in the hotel room, just been watching the TV and had a yummy lunch." Harry said as he spoke to Louis and Sophia on the iPad. He missed his friend so decided to Skype them. "Well I'm glad you had a good morning Harry, do you know when master and Niall will be back?" Sophia asked. "I don't know soon maybe." Harry said.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam and Niall back from their trip. "Here they are." Harry said as he pointed the iPad to master and slave. "Hey you two." Niall said. "Hey guys." Louis replied. "How's it going?" Niall asked. "Fine, I think Karen is overfeeding is though. She must think we never eat." Sophia replied. "Don't worry you two, she does that to everyone." Liam said smiling at his two slaves. The family had a little chat before saying goodbye to Louis and Sophia, telling them they will see them tomorrow.

"How you been Harry?" Liam asked his youngest slave. "Fine I've been watching Toy Story and then I've been reading. I called Lou and Soph cos I missed them." Harry replied as Liam gave him a kiss. "That's ok baby, how about you Niall watch a film for a bit?" Liam suggested as both Niall and Harry agreed.

The two slaves snuggled into bed as they both started to watch Beauty and the beast as Liam did a little work on the iPad. "How was it today Ni?" Harry asked. "It was hard but I'm glad master took me. It's been so long since I saw the grave." Niall replied as Harry gave him a cuddle. "Your mum and dad will be so proud of you." Harry said as Niall smiled and hugged his friend back. "Thank you Harry." 

The next day, the master and two slaves left Ireland and went back home. Niall felt a mixture of feelings as he left his home country, he felt sadness that he was leaving but happiness knowing he was going back home. He was glad that he could see his parent's grave after all these years, it gave him closure that he needed. And he also knew that his parents would be happy for him now. He may not have his parents around but Niall knew he had the most amazing family anyone could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed x


End file.
